


Kevin and Edd against the dead

by Fearmyboxers



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Apocalypse, Boys In Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, Zombies, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/Fearmyboxers
Summary: One morning, Kevin breaks into Double D's house and bangs on his bedroom door. Zombies have appeared in the Cul-de-Sac and he tells him they are the only survivors. Together they escape their old friends and travel to a cabin owned by Kevin's family.
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Kevin, Kevedd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Kevin and Edd against the dead

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this out for Halloween in 2019 when I first started to write it. I finally finished chapter 1 after a lot of writers block(along with other real life issues) and right before midnight on Halloween 2020 lol I hope chapter 2 won't take as long for me to get out now that I know exactly where I want it to go.

Edd jolted up in bed, hearing loud banging, then a crash coming from downstairs. He heard the sound of someone running up the stairs, watching as someone on the other side of his door jiggled the doorknob, and started to bang on the bedroom door. His heart sped up and he stared at the door in a panic, not sure why someone was breaking into his house while his parents were away, nor why someone was trying to get into his room. Edd began to shake, but before he could ask who was at his door, he heard a yell from the other side.

“WAKE THE FUCK UP DOUBLE DORK!” It was Kevin, he sounded out of breath. “OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!”

Confused by why Kevin would be breaking into his home and why he sounded so panicked, Edd quickly changed out of his PJs and into some clothes. Walking quickly to the door and opening it to face the panicked teen. “Oh! Kevin, why are you breaking into my home at this hour? What on earth is so urgent?” He blinked, seeing that Kevin had a bat in his hand, and had a large backpack on; he looked like he was really on edge.

“Get whatever you absolutely need, don’t be a dork about it and take too long. There are actual, real zombies in the Cul-de-Sac and we need to go.” Kevin turned to keep an eye on the stairs.

“Zombies? You can’t really be seri-” Edd started.

Kevin turned to glare at him. “I risked my life to come get you Double Dork, you better believe this is really happening and get a move on before I leave you to your zombie friends!”

“....You mean…. Ed and Eddy have….” Edd saw the look in Kevin’s eyes was serious and at his question, he recognized the look turn a bit upset. “Right...Even if initially I thought this day to be rather improbable, I am always prepared for any situation of the scientific-.....I will get what I need quickly.” He had seen the eye twitch Kevin had while he was starting to go too much into conversation. Hurrying to his closet, he pushed a button that caused the draws to move to the side and reveal a secret space. Edd pulled out a trunk with wheels that had ‘In the unlikely event of a Zombie Outbreak’ spray painted on it.

Kevin tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Edd to fill a backpack with some clothes. “Are you done yet?!” He clutched the bat tighter.

“I’m ready now…” Edd pulled the backpack on, pulling the trunk behind him.

“That trunk better be full of useful shit or so help me dork….” Kevin moved quickly down the stairs with Edd, both of them raiding the kitchen as quickly as they could. “Alright, we have no more time to waste here….” He led Edd to his pickup truck, helping him load the trunk into the back. “Don’t look around…. Just close your eyes…”

Edd nodded, closing his eyes. He knew why Kevin didn’t want him to look around, it wasn’t like he wanted to see his dead friends and people he’d known for most of his life either. Kevin opened the passenger side door and helped Edd get in. “Thank you for coming for me, Kevin…”

“Yeah well, I am just glad you aren’t a zombie too….” Kevin shut the door, hitting the bat into Jimmy’s head, still not able to bring himself to bash his head in, when the zombie boy started to walk toward him. “Just glad they are slow!” He jumped into the truck and took off down the road, almost running over Marie Kanker, as he tried to avoid the cars blocking the road.

Edd kept his eyes closed, buckling his seatbelt, and twisting his hands on his lap. “Any idea how it started? Maybe we can find a cure for it!”

Keeping his eyes on the road, Kevin gripped the steering wheel tightly. “No idea how it started… I woke up early to clean my truck and saw Nazz with half her face torn up….” He weaved through some of the vehicles on the road. “My first instinct was to grab what I needed from my house and look for survivors, you were the only one I didn’t see wandering around outside….”

Back at the Cul-de-Sac, Eddy watched the back of Kevin’s truck as it turned around a corner, starting to laugh. “HA! Did you see the look on his face!” He said, turning to look at Jimmy who groaned on the ground, Sarah helping the boy up.

“He hit Jimmy with a bat! This prank went too far Eddy…. He almost ran Marie Kanker over!” Sarah yelled, glancing at her brother still playing zombie. “What if he’d actually tried to kill one of us? Also, from how scared Double D looked, did you not tell him about this whole thing?”

“Oh come on! It is a week before Halloween, I am sure both of them will get a kick out of this when they get to town and see everyone else is fine. There was also that weird news report the other day that would make this sell as really happening, if Kevin saw it.” Eddy pulled a piece of fake flesh off his face. “Double D would have scolded us if we told him about the plan. Plus, this worked out even better than I could have imagined! Now, both of them think all of us became zombies!” He grinned.

Nazz rubbed her arm, looking and feeling guilty. “I don’t know...I think we should call them and let them know it was a joke…” She looked at the others, some nodding in agreement, before a look of confusion took over her face. “Wait, what news report?”

“What?! After all the effort we put into these costumes in such a short period of time? I am sure they are going to notice there is no zombie outbreak soon and will be coming right back.” Eddy rolled his eyes, ignoring Nazz’s question, walking over to Ed and patting his back. “Look how happy this big oaf was to be a part of this, do you really want to break his heart by ruining the fun?”

Sarah glared at Eddy and her brother. “Fine, but you know Kevin is going to be more pissed that he wasted gas and broke into Double D’s house over this stupid prank right? He will probably come back to kick your ass the second he realizes and we were dumb enough to let you talk us into this. What would you have done if he’d hit one of our cars? We were supposed to reveal ourselves before he tried to drive off! The cars were supposed to be an obstacle!”

“Urg! Why do you guys have to be such buzzkills! It was funny, no one got hur-err, well...I guess Jimmy did get hit by a bat…. But! We can all have a good laugh when Kevin turns around in a couple minutes!” Eddy laughed, going to his car, the others going to their own to put them back in the garages of their homes. None had noticed Marie Kanker wasn’t invited to be part of the prank, nor that she’d been actually bleeding from a gash in her left leg, or that her sisters were stumbling toward the Cul-de-Sac.

“Fuck!” Kevin yelled, slamming his hands into his steering wheel, his body shaking.

Edd placed a hand on Kevin’s arm, looking at the empty road ahead of them. Glancing out the window he saw some of the houses they passed had their doors opened, like the owners had left in a hurry and had no time to shut them. “I can’t believe this is actually happening...the probability of such an event was so slim.” he moved his hand away from Kevin’s arm, putting it to his own face. “I would have expected a nuclear war before actual zombies being a thing….”

“It looks like being so far out in the sticks from the rest of town, our Cul-de-Sac didn’t have enough time to react to the news to escape in time.” Kevin turned down a side street. “If this is anything like the movies, we can’t use the main roads. We’ll just end up stuck in traffic with any other uninfected or surrounded by infected.”

“If only our friends hadn’t been infected….” Double D wiped the tears filling his eyes. “Ed would have been a great help, he was so into this sort of thing….. I don’t understand how he was attacked so easily…” leaning back in his seat, he breathed out. “Where are we headed anyway? Any shelter is probably already surrounded by people trying to get in. Hopefully the government can find a cure or dispose of all the currently infected to prevent more of a spread…..”

Kevin sped up a bit, passing a crashed car. “You know how my dad works at the Jawbreaker factory? Well, the reason my mom isn’t around much is because she works as a novelist and travels around to get ideas for her books.” He took a sharp turn, startling Edd and causing him to hold onto the armrest. “Her and my dad thought it would be a good idea to put some money together and get a cabin in the woods. Not only as a romantic get away for them, but for all of us to spend time together with no distractions. Mom used it mainly to work on her new projects when she was back, while dad used it to take me hunting and man me up during the summer and some weekends that he had off.”

“Man up?” Edd looked at him confused.

“Turns out being on the football team doesn’t matter if I am not the team captain, lifting weights, doing mechanical work….Not enough for him. Big laugh that he works at a fucking candy comapny, but thinks I am not man enough. So he thought taking me to kill things would make me less…. Anyway, I guess the joke is on me right?” Kevin let out a small laugh. “I’m actually going to have to use those hunting and survival skills after all.”

“....Kevin….” Double D reached over and squeezed the redhead’s shoulder.

Kevin didn’t take his eyes off the road, nails digging into the steering wheel. “My dad probably just took his frustrations out on me because of how he felt neglected by my mom. At least that is how I rationalize it, though I guess I took the feelings building up inside me out on you and the other two dorks…. If my dad is still alive after all this, I am not going to let him keep acting like such a bag of dicks to me and just come out with how I really feel.”

“That is an excellent idea, Kevin!” Edd smiled. “I too hope my parents survive through this so that I can finally express my feelings I haven’t had the courage to say to them, out of fear of disappointing their expectations of me.”

“Looks like we just need to hope we’ll get to confront our parents when this is over.” Kevin itched the side of his face, loosening his grip on the steering wheel. After around thirty minutes of driving toward the forest, Kevin shifted gears of his truck. “Hold on it is going to be a bumpy ride, I’m taking a different route to get there.” He wasn’t exaggerating, the truck bounced as it ran over rocks and branches, the redhead avoiding hitting any trees or bushes.

Holding onto the seat to stop himself from bouncing all over the place, even with his seatbelt on, Edd breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the cabin. Kevin drove the truck into the garage, getting out first to close it behind them. Edd exited the truck, following Kevin in after he’d unlocked the door. “I noticed there were solar panels on the roof. Are they the only source for power here?”

“We have some backup generators in the basement for night time and the solar panels keep them charged when we aren’t here.” Kevin walked into the living room with Edd, it still being daylight out. “I think our best option for right now will be if we close the curtains and at night avoid keeping any lights on, the less we could have someone see the light and know someone is here, the better. If we need to use light for anything, we can just go to the basement. It is also stocked with some food, but I will probably need to go look around for food soon… I hope animal meat won’t be infected if I can’t get food other ways….We have a deep and covered well for water and filtered pipes, but to be safe I think we should still boil it.”

Edd nodded in agreement. “At least till there is some way we can figure out what caused this...though that may be hard if we don’t have a internet connection to check the news….”

“We won’t get any cell service, mom wanted to be free of getting phone calls when up here.” Kevin stretched. “We do have satellite internet though, if that is still working, we can probably get online once I turn the router on. Sit down, I’ll get the shit out of the truck, then we can take a moment to breathe and think about what is happening.”

Edd tried to protest that he could help Kevin, but was pushed down to the couch. Kevin stared down at him, seeing Edd’s shirt had risen a little, showing the waistband of his shorts. Edd, blushed a little, noticing where Kevin’s eyes had gone. “I’ll wait for you to come back then…”

Kevin shook his head, quickly turning around and heading to the garage. He slapped himself on the forehead when he got to the back of his truck. “Fuck... he definitely noticed I was looking….” All he could hope for now was that until it was safe again, things weren’t going to be too awkward being alone with Edd.

TBC


End file.
